Nuke: Tragedy of Love
by md1347
Summary: Story starts September 1, 2010. Noah and Luke have their talk and Noah leaves the next morning for Los Angeles. He doesn't hear about Reid's death for 6 months.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy of Love**

Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to ElinaSlavina for help with editing the story._

-P-

Chapter 1

-P-

September 1, 2010.

Luke and Noah ran into each other in Old Town. Noah told Luke that he still loved him and wanted to try to work things out but Noah was devastated to hear that Luke was in love with Reid and didn't want him back.

Noah, with tears in his eyes, wished Luke and Reid luck and told Luke that he would be staying in Los Angeles permanently and probably wouldn't be coming back to Oakdale. Luke understood. They said their goodbyes and Noah left for Los Angeles the next morning.

Tragedy, however, struck Luke. Reid died while trying to help get Chris a new heart. Noah didn't hear about it until six months later. He debated on whether or not to call Luke but decided not to open up the can of worms again. It wouldn't be any good for either of them. He sent a condolence card. In the card he wrote. "Just found out. I'm sorry for your loss. Noah."

-P-

September 2010 to July 2012.

Over the next two years, Noah poured his heart and soul into his screenplay and the movie, trying to forget the unforgettable.

Noah had taken parts of the movie from his own life and part of it was made up. The film was about lost love and the lessons learned. When Noah showed the grant committee his screenplay, they were impressed and suggested he turn it into a full length feature film. They extended his grant to cover more costs but he would have to come up with some private funding to finish his movie.

They suggested to Noah that he give Mark Smith, an agent, a call because Mark specialized in new artists trying to break into the business. After meeting with Mark, he signed up with him and they began their work to make the project a reality. Between Mark and his grant committee, they soon had the production team and actors in place and began filming the movie. No big names but each one of the actors had talent and the drive to succeed.

-P-

July 15, 2012.

Noah's cell phone rang. It was Mark Smith, his agent.

"How's the editing going?" asked Mark.

"Good, we should be done within the month." replied Noah with pride. "We've gotten nothing but good feedback so far from the focus groups."

"That's great. We are going to need to setup a larger venue for your film before we release it, just to make sure you won't need to make any changes before we release the film." said Mark. "I bet we won't, but playing it safe is best. There will probably be some critics in the audience."

"Any ideas on where would should show it?" asked Noah.

"I talked to a Kim Hughes, whom I think you know. She wants to have the viewing in Oakdale and then interview you afterwards." said Mark.

"I'm not sure, Mark. I haven't been in Oakdale since I left almost two years ago." replied Noah nervously.

"Noah, it's a medium venue, in the middle of the country. It's a perfect place to show your completed film." said Mark. "I know Oakdale has some pain for you but I think it would be a perfect time to resolve things, so you can move on with your life."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back." said Noah conflicted.

"Granted, a director needs to work a lot but, Noah, you refuse anyone who asks you out on a date and you barely go out, even with friends." said Mark. "Jim and I care for you and we hate to see you like this."

"You're not going let this go, are you?" asked Noah, already knowing the answer.

"No." Mark replied firmly.

"Ok, I'll give Kim a call and have her call you to setup all the details." Noah replied. He knew he was beaten.

-P-

Noah picked up his phone and called WOAK.

"Noah Mayer, is that you?" asked Kim, as she picked up the phone.

"It sure is, how are you, Mrs. Hughes?" Noah asked politely.

"Oh, Noah, we've missed you." replied Kim. "I'm fine, call me Kim though, Mister big shot producer." causing Noah to laugh.

"I'm not too sure about that, Kim." Noah said shyly.

"This may be a small station but we have connections in Hollywood." replied Kim. "And I hear that your movie is terrific."

"We have about another month to finish the movie but the focus groups all tell us that they like it. Not a dry eye in any of our groups." Noah said proudly.

"I'm sure your agent told you that we want to have a viewing here?" asked Kim.

"Yes, he mentioned that." replied Noah.

"I've talked to Dean Brewster and we are going to use the Oakdale University auditorium for the viewing and then I want to interview you for the news program." Kim replied all excited.

"That's great." Noah said without much feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim. "Don't you want to come back to Oakdale?"

"No… well, I want too but I'm just a bit nervous about it." replied Noah. "I left so quickly and some things I wasn't able to resolve before I left."

"Yes, it was a trying time for a lot of us." Kim replied with sadness in her voice.

"How's Chris doing now?" asked Noah.

"He's fine. The new heart is pumping away, he's no longer working at the hospital but he's doing some medical consulting and he's on the board of the hospital now. Katie is expecting."

"Congratulations. I'm glad he's doing better." replied Noah.

Noah's production team came back from lunch. "Kim, I'm going to have to get off here now, my production team is back from lunch and we have more work to do. Give Mark a call and I'll have him send you two trailers for the film, a short version and a longer one to run on the air."

"Ok, Noah. I'm just so proud of you." said Kim before she hung up the phone.

-P-

August 10, 2012.

Noah, the crew, staff and actors, along with Mark and several members of the grant committee all sat down to watch the final version of the movie. Everyone had tears in their eyes when the movie ended.

Noah stood up and addressed the crowd when it was over.

"I am so proud to have worked with all of you." began Noah. "The film came out great and it was all because of your professionalism and talent."

Mark stood up and added in his comments. "I've been in this business for thirty years and I've never seen a film this good from a beginning producer and staff." Mark said. "I really think this film is going to be a big hit. I really think everyone should really think about staying together when this is over. Maybe you can start a production company, Noah. It would be a shame to break up this talent."

"Do you really think it was that good, Mark?" asked Noah.

"Are you kidding?" laughed Mark. "You made a possible Oscar winning film on your first try out." Mark wasn't laughing when he finished.

Noah, his crew, actors and staff all sat there in shock for a few minutes and let what Mark said sink in.

"Do you really think so?" Noah asked in shock. Mark shook his head yes.

"I think Mark is correct, Noah." said Sam from the grant committee. "It's the best film I've seen in ten years and we see a lot of films." All of the other grant committee members agreed with Sam.

They all talked late into the evening. It broke up with everyone liking the idea of staying together if they could work it out.

-P-

August 19, 2012.

Noah and Mark flew from Los Angeles to Oakdale a day before the viewing of the film at Oakdale University. Noah was very nervous about going back to Oakdale but decided that he needed to do it. They checked into their rooms at The Lakeview.

Noah stopped by WOAK to pick up tickets he reserved for the Snyder's and talked to Kim for about a half hour. Kim gushed about how good the trailers were and how everyone at the studio really liked them. When they left WOAK, they headed out to the Snyder farm.

Noah and Mark pulled into the farm's driveway.

"What a beautiful place." Mark said as he looked around.

"Yea, I've missed it so much." replied Noah as he parked the car and they both got out.

"Noah!" screamed Ethan as he ran into the arms of Noah.

"Hi Ethan, how have you been?" replied Noah. Ethan just cried into his shoulder.

He carried Ethan to the front door and knocked. Emma came to the door and opened it.

"Noah." Emma said with surprise as she pulled him into a hug. "What a surprise."

"Hi, Emma, I've missed you so much." replied Noah as he hugged her.

"Oh, my dear boy, I've missed you too." replied Emma.

"Emma, this is Mark Smith, my agent." said Noah. They shook hands.

"Are you two staying for lunch?" asked Emma.

Before Noah could answer, they heard the front door open and saw Holden walking into the kitchen.

"Mama, whose car is… Noah." Holden said with surprise. Holden and Noah hugged. Noah introduced Mark to Holden.

"We only stopped by to drop off these tickets for tomorrow night movie viewing." said Noah.

"Kim said that she had some tickets for us. She said you wanted us to have them." replied Emma.

"Yes, I did. I wanted you all to see the movie." said Noah.

"Well, I think everyone has plans on going." replied Holden.

"Is Luke?" asked Noah hopefully.

"I don't know, Noah. It's still hard for him to deal with things." replied Holden.

"I know what you mean." replied Noah with sorrow.

"You too?" questioned Emma.

"When Luke told me that he was in lo… well… surprise would be an understatement." Noah said with pain in his voice. "I've been putting all my time into the movie. It's was the only way I could cope for a while."

"I've been telling him for over a year now that he needs to get out and meet people but he won't." Mark said sadly.

"My heart was broken into a million pieces and still is." Noah said honestly. Holden and Emma could see the pain in his eyes. "Anyway, there's something in the movie, I would like for you all to see."

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"Ahh, you just have to wait and see." teased Noah.

Noah and Mark stayed for a quick lunch. They had two more people coming in from Los Angeles for the viewing tomorrow and Noah had some press interviews to do. After lunch, they drove back to their hotel rooms with a bag of cookies Emma made earlier that day. Oatmeal raisin is Noah's favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tragedy of Love**

Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to ElinaSlavina for help with editing the story._

-P-

Chapter 2

-P-

August 20, 2012.

Noah woke up nervous. His movie that he had worked on for two years is going to be shown in twelve hours with press interviews and he was probably going to see Luke. The last being the most worrisome.

Noah, Mark and his two staff members Blane and Stacey were having lunch at Al's when he saw someone looking in the window at him. It was Luke. He looked worn out, thin and tired. He had bags under his eyes and looked sad.

Noah excused himself and walked outside to talk with Luke.

"Hi Luke." said Noah.

"Hi." Luke replied back.

"How have you been?" asked Noah.

"How do you think, Noah?" replied Luke with a nasty tone in his voice. "You never called me, why?"

"After we ended it the way we did, I didn't think it would be helpful to open up that wound again." Noah said honestly. "It just hurt too much."

"Thanks, I could have really used a friend." Luke spit out. The sadness in Luke's voice shattered Noah.

Before the conversation could continue, Mark interrupted them.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but you can't do this here." Mark warned and then looked at Noah. "Noah, you're a director that's getting ready to hit the big time. The press is going to be following you around everywhere and reporting on anything you do."

"You're right, I'm sorry." replied Noah. "Come to the viewing tonight. You need to see the film to understand."

"I don't know, Noah." Luke replied with some bitterness.

"It may explain a few things, Luke." pleaded Noah. "Emma has your ticket."

"I'll think about it." Luke said as he walked away with tears in his eyes. Noah was barely holding it together as well.

-P-

Later that day in the auditorium, Noah was pacing nervously back stage as Mark was trying to calm him down. Noah was relieved to see Luke in the audience sitting with his family.

When it was time to start, Noah walked out on stage and introduced the movie.

"Thank you for coming to tonight, to the first public viewing of my movie called 'Tragedy of Love.' It originally started out as a short film but as I wrote the screenplay, I went a little overboard and wrote a full ninety minute film."

"I'd like to thank Mark Smith, my agent, the staff, crew and actors for their hard work and dedication to the movie. I'd also like to thank Kim Hughes from WOAK for her support and suggestion that the first public viewing be held here in Oakdale and to Oakdale University for their support in my education and for hosting us tonight."

Looking directly at Luke, Noah continued, "A great writer said long ago that 'you have to have something to make you write' and he was right. I had the inspiration and it just flowed out onto the computer screen. Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy the movie."

Noah took his seat while Mark, Stacey and Blane took up places to watch and take notes on audience reaction. They also were taping the reaction with several cameras. They handed out questioners to the audience, at the door, for anyone who wanted to give feedback.

-P-

The auditorium broke out in cheer as the dedication came up on the screen.

This film is dedicated to the Snyder family in Oakdale, Illinois. They took me in with I had nobody and helped me when I needed it. I wouldn't be here today without them. Especially to Luke who gave me love and understanding when I needed it most and did not deserve it and to Lily and Emma who took me into their own homes when I had nowhere else to go. I will be eternally grateful.

Luke and the entire Snyder family were touched by the acknowledgement. Emma was crying before the movie even started.

The auditorium lights were dimmed. The movie starts.

_A young girl (Mary) whose father (George) died at a young age and was raised by a tyrannical mother (Beth). Mary falls for a guy (Sam) who Beth doesn't approve of and chaos ensues. Beth tries to kill Sam but Mary is too emotionally weak to stop her mother from shooting Sam. _

_Sam lives but in order to spare Sam any future problems, she breaks it off with him, which breaks his heart. In the end, Sam kills himself because he lost the love of his life and Mary lives on with the guilt that her weakness caused Sam's death._

_Noah's voice was heard at the end of the last scene, right before the credits._

"_If you've ever lost the person you love because of your own failings, you know it can be the hardest thing in life. I let someone down and not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened. The only thing I can do is learn from those mistakes and try to move on with life. I have learned but I have not been able to move on yet. The hurt cannot be undone. Only forgiveness will give me the strength to move on."_

-P-

Everyone in the audience had been moved to tears by the ending. Everyone sat for a minute or two then stood up and gave a big round of applause. Whispers comparing it to Titanic were heard through the auditorium. Noah thanked everyone for viewing the film and asked that they answer the questionnaire and drop it off at the exits.

"Noah that was great." said Mark. "I think everyone loved it."

"I noticed Luke ran out." Noah said sadly.

"He probably couldn't handle the dying scene or the closing monologue." said Mark after some thought.

"You're probably right." hoped Noah.

Everyone was congratulating Noah on their way out and wanted autographs and to take pictures with him. He obliged even though he was embarrassed by it all.

-P-

All the Snyder's stayed till almost everyone else left. They surrounded Noah and congratulated him. Everyone had been grateful for the dedication and was moved by the movie.

Emma pulled Noah into a hug.

"That was so good, Noah, I'm so proud of you." cried Emma.

"Thanks." said Noah. "The sex scene wasn't too much?"

"It was a little more than I'm used to but it was tastefully done." Emma replied with some thought.

"Good, because I was thinking of you when I wrote it." Noah said honestly.

Emma blushed and Noah realized what he said could have a double meaning.

"Oh god no, I meant that I wanted you to feel comfortable watching it." Noah said in fear.

Emma started laughing as she pulled him into another hug. "Ok, that sounded a little strange at first."

"God, I miss my grandmother." Mark chuckled. "I'll have to give her a call when I get back." Noah and Emma laughed.

-P-

Lucinda walked up to Mark and said "That was a good investment, Mark."

"What? You were the investor?" asked Noah in shock.

"Of course, my dear, I am a business woman. I've put money in film projects before." said Lucinda. "This was a no brainer. Since I get percentage of gross back, I'll end up with a good chunk of change."

"I have to say that I'm not very happy that I didn't know about this, but this isn't the time to get into that." Noah said as he glared at Mark.

"Don't be hard on him Noah; would you believe that people think I'm intimidating?" Lucinda said innocently. Mark and Noah started to laugh.

-P-

Noah pulled Holden to the side. "Luke ran out right after the movie ended." Noah said with concern and he told Holden about their run in at Al's, "Can you go look for him to make sure he's ok?"

"Sure, Noah." replied Holden. Holden grabbed Jack and they started making calls as they left.

-P-

Noah stayed and had his press interviews that lasted over an hour. He felt his phone receiving a text message but ignored it until after his interview was over. It was from Holden; Luke was at Lily's house.

After he was finished, he went over to Lily's house and knocked on the door. Lily opened the door and told Noah that Luke was up in his room.

-P-

Noah knocked on Luke's door. "Luke, it's Noah, can I talk to you please?" asked Noah calmly.

Luke opened the door and Noah walked into the room. He could see that Luke had been crying.

"I'm sorry the movie upset you." replied Noah. "That's not what I wanted."

"No, it's not that. It was great." asked Luke. "Is Mark you boyfriend, Noah?"

"No, he's just my agent. He's married." replied Noah. "I haven't been with anyone since you, Luke."

"Why didn't you ever call me?" asked Luke with pain in his voice.

With tears in his eyes, Noah replied, "You told me that you didn't want me and that you loved someone else. It hurt then and it still hurts now."

"I was hurting too. Did you ever think about me?" Luke replied with anger.

"Of course, I did. Every day." replied Noah just as angrily.

"Well, I heard nothing for two years." responded Luke. "I ended up with nothing. Nothing I wanted anyway."

"I'm sorry, Luke but that's not entirely my fault." Noah replied.

"Whose fault is it then, Noah?" Luke asked angrily.

"It's all of our faults, Luke. Nobody is innocent and everyone is to blame." replied Noah.

"I'm just so tired, Noah, so tired of feeling like shit." Luke said with his head down.

Noah lifted Luke's chin up with his finger. "I was able to sink most of my emotions into my movie but you've had nothing. Why didn't you write any of your emotions down in a story or something?" Noah asked with concern.

"I was grieving for all the loss in my life and I was busy at Grimaldi Shipping and the foundation." replied Luke. "I had to shut myself down emotionally in order to deal with it all. Writing would have just brought it back."

"Writing used to be your dream, your coping mechanism. What about your dreams, Luke? Aren't you tired of doing what someone thinks you should be doing and not doing what you want?" Noah asked.

"What do you know about my life? You've been gone for two years." yelled Luke.

"I'm not judging you Luke." replied Noah quickly. "Remember how excited you were about being a writer. Where did that Luke go?"

"He's still here. It's just buried underneath all the obligations I have." replied Luke.

"As hard as it was to leave and go to LA, I followed my dream. I had at least one thing in my life that I hadn't screwed up." Noah said with regret. "Don't put it off anymore Luke. Following your dreams can make you happy again." Luke just looked at him with surprise.

"Who are you and what did you do with Noah Mayer?" laughed Luke.

"I left him in therapy and in my movie." laughed Noah back.

"That ending monologue was for me wasn't it?" asked Luke.

"Yes." replied Noah.

"So, I should follow my dream, huh?" Luke said as he walked and stood in front of Noah.

"Yes, you should." replied Noah.

Luke moved himself in front of Noah and raised his hands to Noah's tie and straightened it out. Both men had flashes back to WOAK. Luke moved his hand behind Noah's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

-P-

When they came up for air; Noah asked in anguish, "Why did you choose him Luke, why?"

"Because I was hurt, Noah." replied Luke. "You pushed me away and I was afraid of getting hurt again, so I chose the safe bet. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him, like I was with you. Little did I know that fate would tell me that I made the wrong choice."

"You were meant to be with me, Luke. I'm sorry I screwed us up. I love you, Luke. I've never stopped." Noah whispered as tears ran down his face.

"I know. I've always known, but I was blinded by the pain, Noah. I'm sorry." replied Luke.

They pulled each other into a deeper kiss and continued kissing for a few minutes.

After the kisses ended Luke said, "Noah, I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tragedy of Love**

Rating: NC-17 (Adult Language, Sexual Situations – gay sex)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to ElinaSlavina for help with editing the story._

-P-

Chapter 3

-P-

After the kisses ended Luke said, "Noah, I want you."

"Are you sure, Luke? After everything we've been through, maybe now isn't…" asked Noah.

"My biggest dream was writing before you came along. Since then, you've been my biggest dream, Noah. I lost that for a while but I want it back." pleaded Luke.

"Same here." replied Noah as he kissed Luke again. "Come on; let's go to my hotel room."

They walked down stairs hand in hand and walked out the door to Noah's rented car and headed off to the hotel.

When Luke and Noah got to the hotel, they saw reporters waiting for Noah, so they drove around to the kitchen entrance and went up the staff elevator to Noah's room.

-P-

Once in the room, Noah asked again "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Luke said with lust in his eyes.

"This won't solve any of our problems, Luke." said Noah.

"I've been numb for so long, Noah. I need to feel something to feel something." replied Luke. "Does that even make sense?" he said with a giggle.

"I get your meaning. You've shut off your feelings and you need something to open that door back up." said Noah.

"You always did get me." replied Luke peacefully.

Noah pulled Luke into a hug and started kissing him. Their mouths immediately opened and their tongues drifted into each others' mouths. Noah broke the kiss and started kissing Luke's neck, causing Luke to moan.

He looked Luke in the eyes and began to unbutton Luke's stripped shirt. When all the buttons were undone, he slipped it off Luke's shoulders and let it hit the ground. He noticed right way that Luke was too skinny but he stood there memorized by Luke's muscular hairy chest and began to rub his hands all over it. He reached for Luke's belt while he put his mouth over one of Luke's nipples.

He knelt down on his knees and slipped off Luke's shoes, socks and then his pants. Luke was completely naked. Noah stood back up and looked lustfully at Luke.

-P-

"Luke, were you with him or anyone?" asked Noah. He was afraid of the answer but asked anyway.

"No, I haven't been with anyone other than you." replied Luke.

"I haven't either." said Noah.

"I think we should use a condom, just until we get tested." Luke said truthfully. "Can't be too careful."

"I agree." replied Noah as he pulled Luke into another kiss.

-P-

Noah fell down on his knees and took Luke into his mouth. Luke continued to moan as Noah worked over his erection.

Soon enough, Luke was pulling him up off his dick as he was afraid he was going to cum.

Luke took off Noah's tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed. Luke ran his hands over Noah's muscular hairless chest.

"Wow, you've toned up quite a bit. It's hot." Luke said with fire in his eyes as he started kissing Noah again.

He pushed Noah against the wall and reached for Noah's belt. While taking the belt off, Luke slipped his hands inside Noah's clothes, feeling all around.

"God, Luke, you're making me so hot." Noah moaned with pleasure.

"I aim to please." teased Luke.

He kissed his way down Noah's chest until his knees hit the floor. He pulled down Noah's pants and underwear with a tug and took Noah into his mouth.

"I missed your mouth on my dick, Luke." moaned Noah as he leaned against the wall. "Take it all the way…" Before he could finish, Luke was hitting bottom. "Uuuhhh… that's it." moaned Noah. Every time Luke hit bottom, Noah would moan with pleasure.

Noah pulled Luke up. He reached over into his luggage and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms and walked with Luke over to the bed.

"Noah, I need you in me. I need to feel again." pleaded Luke.

Noah laid Luke on the bed and laid down next to him. He pressed his naked body into Luke's. After a few minutes of rubbing against each other and kissing, Noah once again began to kiss his way down Luke's body.

He brought Luke's knees to his chest and began to rim Luke. He moved back up and started sucking on Luke's dick and balls while he reached for the lube and started lubing up Luke's ass.

"I'm going to be tight; you will need to loosen me up, Noah." Luke said with a moan. What Noah was doing to his body kept him sexually aroused.

Noah slipped one finger into Luke's ass. He slowly slid it down to his knuckle.

"That's it… ohh yeah… now move it around a bit." Luke told Noah. Noah complied.

Luke began to cry from the sexual pleasure he was receiving. "It's been so long, Noah, just way too long." he moaned out.

Noah added a second finger and started to move it in and out. He then took both those fingers and surrounded Luke's prostate and was gently rubbing it. Luke's eye's started rolling back and Noah knew that he was bringing a lot of pleasure to Luke.

Noah added a third finger slowly and began to really open Luke up. His own cock was rock hard with excitement from the pleasure that he knew would come soon.

"Now, Noah, fuck me now." yelled Luke as he looked into Noah's eyes.

Noah put on a condom and began to slowly insert himself into Luke. Luke's face had a mixture of pain and pleasure in it. When he saw pain, he stopped until he saw pleasure but soon he was fully in.

"Oh, god, Noah, I've missed this so much." yelled out Luke.

Noah began to fuck Luke. Slowly at first but he picked up the pace as Luke got more comfortable with his size again.

"That's it, Noah, fuck me!" Luke yelled. "I'm cumming, Noah, I'm cumming." Luke's body shook in pleasure as he sprayed a large load on his stomach.

Noah was still sliding in and out as Luke was cumming and after Luke's orgasm subsided, he continued fucking him senseless. Noah then pulled out and flipped Luke over onto his hands and knees and entered him again, making sure he was sliding his erection along Luke's prostate. Tonight was all about pleasuring Luke.

"Lay down on the bed." Noah demanded and Luke complied. Noah then began to drive down his entire length into Luke and then pull out to the tip. Luke's moaning continued to get louder and more frequent. His head was sliding side to side against the bed. Noah continued this until he was ready to orgasm.

"Cum with me Luke." demanded Noah.

Noah began to cum. It was the most intense orgasm he's ever had. He thought he was never going to stop shooting. Luke came again, shooting a load onto the bed.

-P-

After they came to their senses, Noah pulled out of Luke slowly and Luke just laid there without moving. All his strength was gone. He was completely wiped out. Noah cleaned them both up with a towel.

"I'm so sorry Noah. I've been such an asshole. I'm so…" as Luke began to bawl.

"Shh, Luke, it's ok. I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me." replied Noah who was crying himself as he pulled him into a hug.

They both fell asleep holding each other tenderly.

-P-

August 21, 2012.

Luke and Noah woke up still holding each other. They both smiled.

"Thank you for last night." Luke said with love.

"Thank you too. It was great." replied Noah with the same love. "I haven't had a good night sleep like that in a long time."

"Me either… um, what happens now?" asked Luke, as he laid his head on Noah's chest.

"First, you need a medical checkup. You are looking a little rough. You need to start taking better care of yourself." Noah said with concern.

"Yes sir." Luke said laughing.

"Then, well, I would like for us to try again. Luke, I live in Los Angeles now and that's where I need to be to make films, for now anyway." Noah said with certainty. "I know your family is here and…"

Mark burst into Noah's hotel room and stumbled upon Luke and Noah in bed. Mark too one whiff of the room and ran back out only to return with a bottle of air freshener. Both Luke and Noah started laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mark said with excitement as he sprayed the room. "I was just so excited. Look at these reviews."

"Wow, look." Noah said with excitement. "Roger Ebert said it was the most moving film he's seen in decades. He gave it two thumbs up."

"Oh Noah, that's so exciting." Luke said with excitement.

"I didn't even know Roger was going to be there. The local press all gave rave reviews as well. The TV station is running the short promo you gave them along with their TV critic every half hour talking about how she's never been so moved from a movie before." Mark said in one breath. "I need to get the L.A. and NY Times newspapers, they had people there too."

"Breathe Mark, breathe." laughed Noah.

"Noah, do you know what just happened?" Mark asked Noah.

"No, what?" Noah seemed worried.

"You just arrived." Mark said with excitement before he went back into hysterics again, "I need to call the office now and get them up and working early today. I predict we are going to get a lot of calls." said Mark, as he ran out of the hotel room.

"No coffee for Mark." laughed Luke. Noah laughed with him.

-P-

Luke and Noah sat there and read the reviews and turned on the TV to watch WOAK, still in each others arms. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled Noah.

"It's Lily and Holden." replied Lily.

He looked at Luke who didn't seem to move one inch, so he yelled out "Door's open."

Lily and Holden walked into the room and stopped and stared for a couple of seconds.

"Hi, Mom, Dad." said Luke with an innocent look on his face.

"Luke, Noah, what's going on?" asked a confused Holden.

"Well, we kind of agreed to work on our issues." said Luke with a grin.

"We can see that." said a worried Lily, as she sat on Noah side of the bed. "I hope that wasn't too soon." as she pointed to the bed.

"I don't think so." said Noah. "Besides, I haven't had sex in over two years and I was starting to get a little cranky." Luke, Holden and Lily laughed. "I think we needed to reconnect on this level to remind us of the feelings we have for each other. I think we will probably go slow from now on." Luke agreed.

"I'm going to make some changes." said Luke. "I'm going to talk to Grandmother about getting rid of Grimaldi Shipping. I want to sell it or give it to the Grimaldi's or whatever. I don't want to run it. I never did. I want to get back into writing. That's where my dream is, well one of my dreams." as he kissed Noah on his chest.

"Ok." said Lily and Holden with surprise.

"I'm also moving out." said Luke. "I'm moving to Los Angeles to be near Noah."

"You are?" Lily, Holden and Noah said together in shock.

"I can write and work on the foundation in Los Angeles. In fact, I bet we could do some good fundraising there." Luke said with excitement.

Lily got up from Noah's side of the bed and walked over to Luke's and gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. "I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"I haven't been, since Damian came back." said Luke. "I need to start to do things that I want to do, not what others chose for me."

"I'm happy for you son." replied Holden.

"Mom, can you make an appointment with Dr. Daniels for a checkup?" said Luke. "Noah thinks I look a little rough around the edges and says I need to take better care of myself."

Holden sat down on the bed next to Noah. "Thank you Noah for bring our Luke back." as he pulled Noah into a hug.

"It was my pleasure, Holden." Noah said.

"Yea, I bet." Lily laughed as Luke and Noah blushed. Holden started laughing so hard that he slipped off the bed onto the floor. Everyone laughed at what happened.

"We will get out of your hair. I'll order some room service for you." Lily said still laughing.

"Thanks Mom." said Luke. "Well be out to the farm in a couple of hours."

"Oh, the press is in the lobby looking for you, Noah." said Holden.

"Yeah, we need to be careful of that." said Noah. "Any misstep now could undo anything positive from last night. Mark already gave me his speech on how to behave in front of the press."

"We don't want any trouble now." replied Luke.

Lily and Holden left and room service came with a huge amount of food, especially cut up fresh fruit. They guessed Lily was listening to the healthy part.

-P-

As they were eating, Noah said "Mark thinks I should open up my own production company. The crew I had on my film were first class and did a great job. He thinks I should keep them together."

"I think that's a great idea. The film turned out great. I think you should do it." Luke replied positively.

"Only if you will be my partner in it." said Noah.

"Me, why me?" Luke was surprised.

"Well, you can handle the writing side and I can handle the production side." replied Noah. "We can both live out our dreams together."

"That sounds good." replied Luke.

"So you will do it with me?" asked Noah, surprised that he didn't have to push harder.

"Of course, I will." replied Luke. "What do you think we should call it?"

"Nuke Productions" replied Noah.

"That's perfect." replied Luke as they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tragedy of Love**

Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to ElinaSlavina for help with editing the story._

-P-

Chapter 4

-P-

Epilogue

March 21, 2014.

It's been about a year and a half since Luke moved out to Los Angeles with Noah. There have been a lot of changes in their life.

Within six months in Los Angeles, Luke moved into Noah's loft but found they didn't have enough room so they decided to purchase their own place. They decided to stick to the Hollywood area since that's where Nuke Productions offices were located. Down the street from the office was an apartment building complex undergoing renovation. The owner ran out of money and had to sell the complex. Lucinda, Luke and Noah decided to go in together and buy the buildings at a very low price and finish the renovations. Within five months of completion of the renovations, the complex was already turning a profit each month even though not all of the thirty loft units were filled. Luke and Noah moved into one of the more lavish units with four bedrooms and three baths close to the center of Hollywood. At night, they could sit on their roof terrace and look across the city to see the Hollywood sign.

Tragedy of Love was picked up for worldwide distribution and became a huge hit grossing over 150 million dollars in the first eight months of its release. It's been translated into 20 different languages and even more were being requested by the distributor. It received critical acclaim from film critics and was a complete success. Mark was correct. Noah Mayer had arrived.

The movie was nominated for numerous awards, including Academy Award nominations for Best Picture, original screenplay and Cinematography. Unfortunately, they didn't win but Luke and Noah got to walk down the red carpet and were able to get noticed by the heavy weights in the business. Directors and actors like James Cameron, Steven Spielberg, Helen Mirren, Meryl Streep and George Clooney were almost knocking Noah and Luke over to introduce themselves and congratulate Noah on his film. Noah wasn't too happy when he had to pull Luke away from George Clooney but it was George, virtually every gay mans fantasy.

Nuke Productions opened its doors after the successful launch of Noah's movie. They were able to keep all of the staff Noah employed on his movie. They hired an executive to run the daily business and within a year, they were working on three movies, one of which was written by Luke. Luke and Noah were very picky in which films they would make. Nuke Productions would become famous for its pickiness but also for the higher than average quality of the story, acting and direction in each film that it produced.

Luke and Noah were married on July 24, 2015, in Los Angeles. The wedding guests included many Hollywood heavy weights.

-P-

The End.


End file.
